El paraguas rosa
by Affinitty
Summary: Una pequeña historia de amor. Perdón por insistir en un amor que nunca fue y dar la espalda a uno que estaba naciendo.Dejen sus comentarios!


**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! no me pertenece**

**Una pequeña historia de amor, disfruten**

* * *

Un cálido clima se sentía en el parque de Hillwood. Ideal para enamorados, pensó el rubio con una sonrisa melancólica para luego volver a ver el libro que aferraba fuertemente con ambas manos

"El paraguas rosa" por Helga G. Pataki

Pasó dulcemente sus dedos sobre las finas letras doradas que resaltaban en la cubierta rosa recordando la última vez que tuvo un libro como ese entre sus manos. Era muy parecido, no por el aspecto, sino por la escritora.

Leyó atentamente la dedicatoria sintiendo la tersura de la página en la que iba impreso y disfrutando el suave olor a libro nuevo que solo podía ser superado en sus sentidos por el perfume de la mujer que había escrito ese ejemplar

_Dedicado al niño del paraguas, quien me ofreció seguridad y alegría cuando más lo necesitaba. Siempre nos quedará el Chez Paris._

_ Tu Cecil_

Suspiró. Ella tenía razón, le quedaba la incomodidad de saber lo que ambos sabían. Finalmente, se decidió a releer un fragmento que había ojeado distraídamente la noche anterior

_Tantas historias, tanta poesía dedicada a ti, amor_

_El amor me puso tantas trabas que al final me cansé de luchar_

_Aún recuerdo aquel día, sobre el edificio, cuando me rechazaste por primera vez. ¿Calor de momento? Podrías haber roto mi corazón sin tantas excusas que ni tú te creías. Tal vez así yo hubiese perdido las esperanzas y no me hubiese hacho tanto daño con tu recuerdo. Lo peor fue tu amabilidad vacía, llena de ese temor a encontrarte de vuelta con la verdadera yo._

_Sabias que te amaba. Sabias que sufría. Pero preferiste callar, callar y olvidar que tenías un corazón indeseado a tus pies. Preferiste fingir que todo era normal, que todo estaba bien. Pero nos chocamos con la incomodidad de saber la verdad. Vi pasar tu vida esperando que te dieras cuenta que era yo la única que se mantenía siempre a tu lado._

_Junto a ti me sentía segura, sentía que no era aprisionada por lo prejuicios que me perseguían desde niña._

_El segundo rechazo fue más doloroso. Baile, bebidas y un corazón roto. En medio de un tango y brillantina vi caer mis ilusiones creadas sobre el aire. Pero este rechazo me enseño lo que yo no había querido admitir. _

_Que no me amabas_

_Que nunca lo ibas a hacer_

_Que ya tenías tu mundo perfecto con el verdadero amor de tu vida_

_Que no me necesitabas_

_Que yo solo era una sombra detrás de ti, un recuerdo amargo de la infancia perdida y un conocido extraño de la adolescencia_

_Poco a poco, la melancolía fue llenando mis días y el lazo rosa que nos unía terminó cortándose. Una mañana y darse cuenta de que ya habías olvidado toda nuestra vida junta_

_Me intento engañar cada día, fingir que te olvidé. Daria todo por volver al pasado y robarte un beso más. Un beso que marque para siempre mis labios y el contacto con tu piel me queme para recordar por siempre que te amé y nunca lo dejaré de hacer._

_Porque es imposible olvidarte sin mirar atrás, pues todo mí pasado a ti apunta y todo mí futuro por ti suspira_

_Tantas historias, tanta poesía dedicada a ti, amor_

_Que seas feliz, pues si así lo eres aunque sea en mi corazón quedará una chispa de tu sonrisa, que ya hace mucho tiempo de mi rostro se borró_

"Yo también te amé

Perdón por mi silencio

Perdóname por haber sido un cobarde y no aceptar el cambio en mis sentimientos

Perdón por insistir en un amor que nunca fue y dar la espalda a uno que estaba naciendo

Te sigo amando, con locura. Pero ahora ya es muy tarde"

Una sonrisa triste pasó por sus labios y la nostalgia colmada de recuerdos inundó sus ojos obligándolo a soltar una lágrima traicionera

-¿Papá?- preguntó llegando junto a él una pequeña niña de unos seis años, pelirroja como la madre y con unos vivaces ojos verdes como el padre- ¿Estás triste? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-No estoy triste, Hilda. Solo leo un libro de una vieja amiga de la escuela- dijo mirándola dulcemente- Volvamos con tu mamá, debe estar muy preocupada

"Ojala seas muy feliz Helga, aunque no sea conmigo

Mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá, aunque es mejor que nunca te enteres de ello.

Me dolerá saber que estas con otro, pero espero que encuentres un nuevo amor que te quiera como yo no supe hacerlo

Sin embargo, mi mundo nunca será perfecto…sin ti"


End file.
